Tal vez
by Etc o X
Summary: Despues de la batalla de Kenshin contra Soujiro, Misao reflexiona lo parecido que son Aoshi y Kenshin.


**Tal vez…**

**AUTOR: ETC o X.**

**            El resplandor de la luna brillaba en el firmamento acompañado de las estrellas que brillaban con la misma intensidad iluminando la oscuridad de la noche.**

**            Misao veía al pelirrojo con curiosidad mientras este dormía tranquilamente apoyándose un árbol y sujetando la funda de su espada de filo invertido aunque esta ya no existía. Misao se acerco a pasos furtivos para evitar despertar al pelirrojo después de todo había tenido una terrible batalla con ese chico Seta. Al estar enfrente del pelirrojo Misao se arrodillo frente a el quedando su cara frente a ella. Misao lo miro fijamente.**

**-Te vez muy lindo cuando duermes- dijo Misao con una sonrisa.**

**            Misao al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con la esperanza que este  no la oyera sin embargo el pelirrojo aun seguía dormido si a ver despertado. Misao respiro aliviada, el pelirrojo no la había oído volvió a mirarlo con curiosidad. A Misao le extrañaba que Kenshin no se diera cuenta que estaba de frente ella.**

**-Debes de estar muy cansado**

**            Como esperaba no recibió respuesta del pelirrojo. Misao se acerco aun mas al pelirrojo casi al punto que sus rostros chocaban, ella podía sentir la respiración del pelirrojo en la cara.**

**-Realmente estas dormido- dijo mientras así una mueca.**

**            Misao le empezó a ser muecas a Kenshin a ver si este reaccionaba pero el pelirrojo no reaccionaba. Misao que aun no creía que Kenshin estuviera dormido agarro una rama y empezó a picar con esta a Kenshin. Pero Kenshin seguía dormido, Misao resinada se sentó a lado del pelirrojo.**

**            Misao miro la fogata que Kenshin había prendido antes de dormirse, recordando las noches que había pasado buscando a su señor Aoshi. Ella voltio y miro a Kenshin que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, tal vez no sabia el paradero de su señor Aoshi pero con Kenshin al menos tenia una pista de el.**

**            Misao miro aun mas detalladamente el rostro de Kenshin, hacia su cicatriz preguntándose como una cicatriz tan vieja aun no había sanado. Ella recordó a ver visto una vez al señor Aoshi sin camisa y a ver un sin fin numero de cicatrices en su pecho pero ni una era como la que Kenshin llevaba en su mejilla  pero ni una era como la que Kenshin llevaba en su mejilla, Misao se sonrojo al recordar al señor Aoshi sin camisa.**

**-Realmente me recuerdas mucho al señor Aoshi, siempre me andas  al igual que el al protegiendo- Dijo con una sonrisa.**

**            Misao empezó a  recordar como Kenshin trato de protegerla de algún ataque de Shishio dejándola atrás y al ver que no se daba por vencida trato de protegerla en todo momento.**

**            Misao se acercó más a Kenshin para haber si conseguía calentarse. A pesar de que no era invierno y la fogata les brindaba calor, el frió que brindaba la noche era mas de lo que la Makimachi podía soportar. Misao se sentía muy bien cerca de Kenshin, se sentía protegida, como si nada le fuera hacerle daño.**

**            Misao volvió a ver el rostro de Kenshin, aun con su cicatriz Kenshin lucia muy actrativo, aun aunque algunos de sus rasgos eran muy femeninos.**

**-Si que eres lindo-dijo avergonzada Misao.**

**            Misao se acerco aun mas a Kenshin y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin, era una sensación agradable. Misao empezó a recordar cuando era solo una niña. Recordando como una noche tormenta los truenos no la dejaban dormir, y fue con el señor Aoshi, que la dejo dormir a su lado. La experiencia que vivía en estos momentos era igual o mayor a la que sintió con el señor Aoshi.**

**-Kenshin, tal vez si te hubiera conocido no me apartaría de tu lado, sin embargo ya es muy tarde para cambiar y yo amo a mi señor Aoshi-murmuro Misao.**

**            Misao cerro los ojos pensando en lo que murmuro y en lo que hubiera pasado, si tal vez hubiera conocido a Kenshin antes, hasta quedarse completamente dormida.**

**            La luna resplandecía en el firmamento, espiando lo que pasaba en el mundo, solo la luna se pudo percatar como el pelirrojo elevo el rostro mirando las estrellas murmurando…**

**-Tal vez…**

**FIN.**

** Notas del Autor:**

** T_T si al fin pude terminar esto. Después de tanto tiempo queriendo hacer un Misao/Kenshin lo logre ^_^ aparte que al fin hice un fic de RK. Me encantan como se ven Misao y Kenshin, y creo que si Kenshin no le gustara Kaoru, Misao seria la perfecta para ella. Realmente me encantan. Bueno ahora si tengo que apurarme ya que tengo muchos proyectos pendiente T_T, espero que les allá gustado por que a mi si me gusto (no al 100% pero si me gusto). Cualquier comentario será bien recibido en x_desconocido@hotmail.com **


End file.
